The Magic of Poisons
by RedWolfMoon
Summary: When Cain is sent to Hogwarts, he's sent with doubts. Won't father kill him for causing his mother's suicide? Will the others there see through his disguise? Riff gives support, but how much can you give when you know so little? AU. yaoi. rated T for now


**A/N- This was an obsession of mine a while back…I own the first couple of books, and I kept wondering what it would be like if Cain and Riff went to Hogwarts…hmm, how wonderful this can be! Anyway, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own either Harry Potter nor do I own Godchild. Those go to JK Rowling and Kaori Yuki.**

**Warning- ****This is yaoi, aka guyXguy. It's rated T for now. Rape will soon come, and when it does, rating will increase. **

Chapter 1-

Cain winced in pain as his father slammed the whip over and over on his bare back. _'H-he loves me…I know he does…right?'_ As he thought this, however, the 15 year old boy knew in his heart that this wasn't and would never be true.

"I'm doing this to help you Cain." Alexis Hargreaves' cold voice said, the whip's never faltering strides stinging the boy's back. "You will die alone and unloved. I'm doing this to show you my love for you. You, the one who bears the name of the world's first murderer."

Those words stung more than the scars on his back. _'Do…do I even exist?'_ It had been 12 years since he last remembered someone in the mansion, let alone the world, spoken to him, and that person had disappeared. It was almost as if…

The pain subsided to a dull throb as Alexis ceased the beating, causing Cain to inwardly sigh in relief.

"Go now Cain, and rethink crossing my orders again."

Cain nodded and left the man who claimed to be his father. It had been nearly a month since his mother/aunt had killed herself, and he was expecting to be sent off to some sort of boarding school in punishment for seeing her the day she died.

He was sure his father blamed him for her death.

Cain sighed, and then hissed when the shirt on his back clung to his wounds. "Will I ever get the love I need?" He softly asked himself as he walked to his bedroom door. The sympathetic servants around him who heard this rushed away in fear of trying to comfort the boy. They had jobs to keep.

"What the-?" The Hargreaves' heir jumped in surprise when he saw the silver-blue haired man straightening up his room. Usually his father forbade anyone from getting within 5 feet of him or his room. "Who a-are you?"

Cain's voice slightly cracked when the man looked up and _met his eyes_. However, this wasn't what shocked him the most. That had been claimed when the man spoke to him.

"Oh, my apologies Lord Cain." The man said. Cain noted that his voice was as cool as a spring in summer. "I was assigned by Lord Hargreaves to look after you. My name is Riffael, but…" He gave Cain a sweet smile. "My friends call me Riff."

Cain's heart sped, his heart in overdrive. He couldn't tell if it was from being talked to or if it was something else entirely…It was like Cain had forgotten to speak to anyone other than his father.

"I-It's okay Riff." Cain said, looking towards the ground" _'Why?' _He thought in confusion and anger. _'Why is he-…why is father having him watch me?'_

But Riff was exactly what Cain needed to ease both his mental and physical pain. Over the weeks, neither Cain or Alexis found the need to inform Riff of the nightly beatings. As far as the ex-medical intern was concerned, Cain and his father had a meeting every night, which was kind of nice.

****

A week and a half had already passed, and Cain found himself more and more trusting of Riff. He found out that Riff used to attend a medical school of magic until his family ran out of money. He then aspired to serve the Hargreaves family while continuing to study on the side.

"Cain, Riff. Come in here for a moment." Alexis stood in the doorway, motioning with sharp eyes for the two to enter. Cain nodded as he felt a growing helplessness spread within him. Alexis wouldn't whip him in front of a witness, would he?

Riff glanced calmly at Cain, noticing how nervous and withdrawn he was from his father. He too had learned quite a bit about Cain within the course of their friendship. For instance, Cain had a fascination with poisons, and could easily list of the most deadliest and lethal of them all.

The two males pulled from their thoughts long enough to listen to what Alexis had to say.

"You both know very well that our family is extremely well known in the wizarding world, correct?" Riff nodded knowingly as Cain just sent a hesitant nod. Where was his father going with all of this? Was it finally time to punish him?

"Hogwarts, a special school for kids like Cain has just offered to enroll Cain for the year while I make some personal arrangements." Cain nodded, sadly wondering if these kids were abused by their parents as well. Alexis moved his son's head to make him meet his eyes.

"You _will_ go Cain, and you _will_ behave…or else. Got that?" A small shiver of horror and dread rippled throughout Cain's body as he obediently nodded.

"Yes father."

****

"…"

Riff shook his head in wonder as he untied Cain's shoes, helping him undress for bead. Quite a few things were on his mind. Why had his friend shied away from Lord Hargreaves' touch? In fact, whenever Alexis had ever tried to make physical contact with the boy, he just shied away or freeze up.

"Riff."

Cain's voice was so sudden and soft that it made the man jump.

"Y-yes Lord Cain?" He looked up into Cain's gold flecked eyes. They were filled with uncertainty, hope, and pain.

"You can see me…right? I exist…I'm not just living in a terrible never ending nightmare, am I?"

'_Lord Cain?'_ Riff's eyes clouded in confusement as he pulled the younger boy in a soft and warm embrace. "Of course you do. You're real, and my life is yours to command." After a moment, Riff felt wet droplets fall into his shoulder as Cain began to cry.

"Shh…" Riff murmured, stroking the boy's hair affectionately. "It's okay. Everything will be alright."

Unknowingly to the two, a man stood around the corner, smirking evilly to himself as he smoked his pipe. Yes, Riffael was a great idea on his part. Once Cain got attached to him, Alexis could easily rip the boy apart.

****

Cain numbly wiped his eyes and pulled away from Riff's lap, causing the man to blink in mild distaste. The Hargreaves' black sheep stood shakily above his friend, offering out a hand.

"Um, we should probably get to packing." He muttered, a little embarrassed that someone had witnessed his insecurity. "Father will be angry if we aren't ready by the Morrow."

Riff smiled at the boy's use of wording and lead the way to his room. "Alright, Mi'lord, I'll help you pack."

**A/N-Okay, so maybe that was a bit short, but It's full of content. I measure my chapters by how much KB they have, and I usually make sure it's around 42-50KB long. It's silly, but the only way for me to tell what's short or not. If I get 3 or more reviews, then I'll continue. If not, then I'm gonna retreat to my emo corner.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
